fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades
|image= |name=Hades |kanji=ハデス |romanji=''Hadesu'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Unknown |hair=Gray |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Eyepatch |affiliation=Grimoire Heart |occupation=Dark Wizard Guild Master (Grimoire Heart) |previous affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous occupation=Guild Master (Fairy Tail) |team= |partner= |base of operations=Grimoire Heart |marital status=Unknown |relatives=Seven Kin of Purgatory (adoptive children) |education=Unknown |magic=Amaterasu Chain Magic Grimoire Law |alias=Purehito (Real Name) |manga debut=Chapter 131 (Shadow) Chapter 209 (Actual) |anime debut=Episode 48 (Voice) Episode 52 (Shadow) |japanese voice= Masashi Hirose |english voice= }} Hades, real name Purehito, was Fairy Tail's 2nd Guild MasterFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 18 , before passing the title to Makarov. He is now the leader of the Grimoire Heart Dark GuildFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 16 , whose goal is to unseal Zeref. Personality Very little is known about Purihito when he was in Fairy Tail except the fact that he was the 2nd master of Fairy Tail. He was described by Makarov as a "great master who taught harmony and led the guild to the proper path".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 13 He also called Makarov a "boy" implying a playful nature. He reappears as Hades, master of Grimoire Heart, and is now depicted as a mage in search of the "esence of magic", which he traced back to the black mage, Zeref. When Makarov questioned him why he was in a dark guild he answered that "this world is full of things that cannot be measured as merely good or evil", implying an enlightened or a philosophical frame-of-mind or perhaps, even a corrupted heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 4 He is shown to be very confident with his abilities by stating that he (Hades) "dances with magic freely" and has the will to destroy those who would hinder his path when he crushed Makarov with very little remorse. Although he believes the Seven Kin to be invincible due to their Lost Magic abilities, he seems to be happy knowing someone can defeated one. He was especially happy that Makarov's kids were not only strong, but had alreadly to taken out 3 of the Seven Kin. History Hades, known as Purehito then, became the second master of Fairy Tail after Mavis Vermilion. Years later in the year X736, he approached Makarov (40 years old at that time) and told him that he was going to be the third master of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 1 Makarov protested, claiming he didn't know a thing about running a guild, but Purehito simply told him that "he was person who can love and trust his allies" and that he, (Makarov) "will definitely turn this into a good guild". When Purehito left Fairy Tail, his final words were that he "was going on a journey" and told Makarov to make Fairy Tail "into a good guild". He then officially appoints Makarov as the new master of Fairy Tail. In his journey, he traced the roots of magic back to Zeref, where he saw "what can be called the Essence of Magic". It is presumably around this point that he reformed his ways and became a dark mage. He probably then formed Grimoire Heart, raised and trained the Seven Kin of Purgatory in order to acquire the "Essence of Magic". Synopsis Oración Seis arc During the Oracion Seis' arc, Hades is shown on an airship, which is the base of operations of Grimoire Heart. He converses with his members about Oración Seis' activity and states that he doesn't plan to join them, but he supports them. One member of the guild is also shown saying that they should focus on finding the keys to the Zeref's seal. S-Class Trial arc Hades appeared with Ultear and some other members of Grimoire Heart inside of their airship. Ultear reports to him, that they have found "him". He then immediately orders his subordinates to set their course to "Fairy Island". As of Chapter 213, three mages of his guild have appeared on the island, one of them being the Seven Kin of Purgatory member, Azuma. When the guild approaches Tenrou Island in search of Zeref, they are confronted by Makarov in full-body Titan Form. While his subordinates are all in shock and intimidated, Hades laughingly says Makarov's name despite the colossal being before him. When Makarov starts attacking the air ship and damaging it, Hades orders the firing of the ship's cannon, Jupiter. Makarov blocks the attack with his arm, but is heavily injured in the process. As the ship starts to break apart from the damage, Hades orders Ultear to use her Arc of Time magic to repair it. He then tells Caprico to take everyone to the island and that he'll personally take care of Makarov. Makarov then starts casting Fairy Law in front of the airship and just as he was about to release it, Hades goes to the top of the ship and tells Makarov to stop, and is shown casting Grimoire Law, a magic that probably has the same effect as Fairy Law. Hades threatens that if Makarov doesn't stop, both of their guilds will be destroyed. Makarov then finally gets a good look at Hades and much to his horror, he realizes that Hades is Purehito, the second master of Fairy Tail who passed on the title to him. As their battle begins, Hades takes advantage of Makarov's shock and attacks him with magic chains. During their battle, Makarov questions Hades' reason for being in a dark guild and simply answers that good and evil are merely concepts and that there are things in this world that cannot be categorized into good or evil. When Makarov's health takes a turn for the worst, he charges Hades, forcing Hades to pierce Makarov with a magical beam, possibly fatally injuring him. He then walks away from the felled Makarov. At the shores of the island, he plants a tattered Grimoire Heart flag, saying that it would not be long before Fairy Tail's mages fall to his Seven Kin of Purgatory, who each possess lost magic. Hades is then seen laughing about how Makarov's "kids" were able to take down 3 of the 7 Kin so far. Bluenote then aks about him joining the battle against Fairy Tail. Hades refused saying that this isn't the type of battle that he needs to take part in. Bluenote then says that the 7 Kin will be defeated soon enough and that he will then join the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 16-19 Magics and Abilities Grimoire_Law.jpg|Grimoire Law Chain_Magic.jpg|Chain Magic Critical_Blow.jpg| Energy Beam Amaterasu_28.jpg|Amaterasu Formula 28 Amaratsu 100.jpg|Amaterasu Formula 100 Caster Magic User: Given his status as the leader of Grimoire Heart and previous leader of Fairy Tail, it is accepted that Hades is a dark wizard with enormous magical powers. Another testament to his power is that he has several powerful subordinates in the Seven Kin of Purgatory. While all of his subordinates were taken aback by Makarov's fearsome Titan Magic, Hades was not intimidated at all. He was easily able to overpower and seemingly mortally wound Makarov, one of the strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints, without sustaining any damage to himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 17 This was a testament to his immense power . When Makarov exclaimed shock at the speed of his spells, Hades claimed that he can "dance with magic freely". Zancrow himself even said that Hades's powers are on par with those of a god. So far, Hades has demonstrated Chain Magic, Amaterasu, and Grimoire Law. *'Seal Master:'' Apparently a form of Lost Magic Amaterasu Magic Seals, these seals are enough to take out Makarov so easily, even within his defensive zone. It is also said that these seals actually take a long time to form, but Hades was able to form up these in seconds, proving his magical prowess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 6 ''Enhanced Reflexes'': Hades was able to easily counter an attempted attack by Makarov despite him having his back turned walking away. ''Enhanced Strength''''': Hades has amazing physical strength, as after he launched his chains into Titan Form Makarov's shoulders, he was able to easily swing him into the side of Tenrou Island. Afterward, his massive physical strength was again displayed when he walked up to Makarov and smashed him into the ground with a fist. Trivia *When he was Purehito, his left eye had a dark iris, as was shown in Chapter 215, while as Hades he has a light colored iris. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Guild Master Category:Dark Mages Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Grimoire Heart